Low metabolic rate is strongly related to obesity and is a strong risk factor for heart attacks, strokes, diabetes and other diseases. Based on new research, increased metabolic rate or thermogenesis is connected to weight loss.
Many people are advised to eat less, to avoid calorie-dense foods that are high in fat and/or sugar, and to increase their intake of foods such as fruits, vegetables and whole grains, which are filling but not fattening. Physical activity should also be incorporated into daily life.
Tea and caffeine consumption is known to increase thermogenesis in the body and help people lose weight. However, high caffeine consumption can lead to addiction and is related to headache and other physical symptoms. And, while many people have heard the above suggestions from doctors and physical practitioners, it is often difficult to change one's life style. As a result, the number of obese subjects is rising sharply. Accordingly, a need exists for compositions and methods of increasing metabolic rate and reducing weight in subjects which avoids invasive and rigorous intervention.